A Fun Bet
by JesseGuyer
Summary: A small bet turns very fun, till someone finds out. John Cena, Batista, Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton. Warning Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING SLASH!!!!!!!!!!**

**A Fun Bet**

**Setting:** Beginning right after 2007 Hall of Fame Ceremony

_John Cena's POV_

I John Cena have one goal take as many asses as I can, and not have mine taken. I stand looking around the locker room looking for someone new tonight. I see Randy, Adam, Brian Kendrick, Paul London, Hunter, Kenny, Chris Masters, my opponent for Wrestle Mania Shawn Michaels, and I have taken them all.

I throw my black shirt, and my WWE title belt on the bench, undo my belt letting them fall to the floor, grab a towel and head for the hot and steamy showers. I turn on the water letting hot water pour over my hard mussels, letting them relax. Over toward my right I hear a loud thud. When I heard it I knew what it was. Someone getting there back slammed against the wall, all for some good hot action.

I try to see who the lucky duo is when a soft moan came from the steam. I stare deep into the steam just looking for a glimpse when a voice spoke. "Dave you said if I let you fuck me that you would get Randy to." When I heard that voice and the name Dave I knew it was Cody Rhodes and Dave Batista.

"Your just lucky that I even put this near your ass boy," said Dave.

"Screw you Dave," said Cody. As a loud smacking noise echoed across the room.

"Bitch," said Dave. As he walked from behind the steam, holding his now red cheek.

"Rough night?" I ask turning away from the larger man and grabbing the green soap bar.

"Ya, and I'm still hard," he whined. As he glanced down at his raging hard on.

"Well Dave how bad do you want to get off tonight?" I ask. As I ran the soap across my upper body.

"Real bad," he said. As he looked at me rubbing soap around my abs and smiled.

"You want this Dave?" I ask turning so my ass faced him and gave it a little wiggle before turning again.

"Oh ya," he said licking his lips.

"Well Dave I have a fun idea," I say. As I put the soap bar down and walked over and wrapped my soapy hand around his large piece.

"And what's that?" he asked throwing his neck back in pleasure.

"A little bet," I say.

"What kind?" he asked straitening his neck to be more serious.

"Well Dave I know you don't take it in the ass, and neither do I." "So who ever looses tomorrow must have there ass taken my who ever wins there match," I say.

"What if we both loose or win?" hw asks.

"If we both loose who ever in the locker room can take both of us, but if we both win, maybe we can pay Cody a visit," I say with a smile.

"I don't know John, I don't do bottom," he said.

"Neither do I that's what makes it fun," I say bringing up a finger sliding it down his cheek.

"Fine why not, tomorrow I will end the dead man's streak and take that ass," said Dave. As he leaned around to smack my ass. Sending instant pain to my ass.

"We will see Dave," I say giving his dick one last jerk, before releasing it.

"Ya we will," said Dave with a wink before leaving the room. Allowing me to finish my shower with things I could not get out of my head.

The next night I just get ready for my match, noticing the time I flip the screen on right when Dave's coming out. Throughout the match I sit biting my nails, every second it seemed someone else was on top of the other. But when the 1-2-3 was counted I sighed a sigh of relieve.

About a hour later I'm starting to head toward my car that I'm going to try to the arena. When I spot Dave in a chair his head hung hands covering his eyes. "Sorry about your match," I said with a little smile. Knowing that the only thing I had to do was beat Shawn.

"I bet your happy," he says looking up at me eyes and nose all red.

"What because you lost?" I ask.

"Ya and all you have to do now is win then you get my ass," said Dave trying to control his emotions.

"Dave you agreed to the bet, and you lost your match." "Your not making me feel bad," I say. Seeing the shocked look on his face as I turned and left.

After the grueling match with Shawn I win, and now I'm ready for my reward. I walk into my locker room to see by my surprise Dave sitting on the leather couch, with his head hung in defeat. "You ready?" I ask walking over and grabbing a clean shirt from my bag pulling it over my head.

"I guess," he says standing and grabbing his bag.

"Then lets go," I say zipping up my bag and grabbing my WWE Title as we walk out the locker room door and head out the building.

Once inside Dave's hotel room we throw our things down, and I kick off my shoes as he begins to speak. "John I can't, please anything but this," he begged. Tears coming dropping down his eyes and going down his cheek, and off his chin.

"Dave come here," I say grabbing Dave by the hands, and pulling him to sit on the edge of the bed with me.

"John I really don't think I can," he said.

"Look at me Dave, I will make sure you are lubed enough and I will go easy, just trust me," I say.

"I'm just scared," he said.

" Just trust me, I think you'll like it," I say pulling Dave into a deep kiss.

"Well lets just get this over with," he said breaking the kiss so we could lay on the bed.

For several minuets our tongues wrestled back and forth, inside each of our mouths, till the time had come where I knew I had to end it. "Let's get this shirt off, big boy," I say with a grin. As I grabbed his white button up shirt, right where the first couple top buttons were unbuttoned and ripped the shirt open. Sending buttons across the hotel room.

"That was my shirt," he said looking down at his shirt.

"You have more, but Dave your mussels are so big," I say running my hands up and down his body.

"Well let me see yours," he says. As his large hands grab my black shirt of my self, ripping it into two.

"Dave if you wanted to see me this bad, then why don't just suck on my nipples," I say pushing his head onto one of my nipples.

"How am I doing?" he asks. As he switched nipples.

"Mmm, very good," I moan. "Let's just speed this up a little," I say. As my hand reached down to unfasten my belt buckle.

"I never suck John," he said. As he watched me pull of my shorts and throw them across the room.

"Well I'll help you get going," I say with a smile. As I sat back on my elbows.

"So what do I do?" asked Dave. As he dropped to the floor in front of me, and reached up and removed my boxers. Letting my nine inch cock to flop up and hit my abs.

"Now just think what the other guys did and just do that," I say closing my eyes.

"Fine if it sucks it's not my fault," he says. As I felt his large tongue go from the head of my dick, down the veins to where my balls hung. Where he then gave each ball a suck, before licking back up.

"Mmm, Dave your doing great," I moan.

"Ya, well how's this?" he asked. As he wrapped his mouth around my mushroom shaped head.

"Great," I moan placing my hands on the back of Dave's head. "Now just go down."

As those words escaped my mouth I gave Dave a hard push. Forcing Dave to take my entire dick down his throat.

For several minuets his throat gagged on my dick, sending sensations up and down my spine. Till it was time to move on. "Ok Dave we don't want me to cum to soon," I say with a laugh releasing my grip on his head. Allowing him to take a deep breath.

"So what's next?" he asked. As he stood and unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants to the floor. Also removing his black briefs.

"Well I think it's time to get that cute little ass ready," I say with a smile. As I hopped off the bed.

"Where do you want me?" he asked.

"Just bend over the bed," I say. As he lays on his belly, legs over the side of the bed.

"So how are you going to get be ready?" he asks looking back with a slight grin.

"Just turn that head around and relax," I say dropping to my knees and spreading his butt cheeks.

I gently stick out my tongue and run it up and down his crack. "God," moaned Dave. As my tongue sped up, making his butt very slick with my spit.

"Mmm, I have tasted a lot of ass Dave, and trust me yours is the best," I say shoving my face down deep into Dave's ass.

"I think it needs something else to open it up," he said his face buried into the blankets.

"No I think your good," I say standing up, licking some of my spit from around my mouth.

"No come on Cena I at least finger people," he says turning back to look at me.

"That's you," I say. As I mounted on top of Dave.

"John," he whined. As I placed my head at his entrance.

"Here we go Dave," I say. As I gave a hard thrust forward.

"Oww," yelled Dave. As he got on his elbows, and covered his face with his hands. As he tried to soften the loud echoing screams.

"Oh god Dave you are so damn tight," I grunt thrusting my hips forward.

"John it hurts, please stop," he cried. As my dick went in and out of his tight ass.

"Come on Dave loosen up you do this to all the guys backstage," I laugh.

"Ya but I do a better job of loosening there asses," he cried.

"Well don't worry soon enough you will be begging for me to go harder," I say.

And boy was I right about that. For another few minuets I rode his ass like a cowboy, hard, long, and sharp thrusts, till I heard one thing that I loved to hear. "Uh," Dave moaned. "Harder John, harder."

"Like this?" I ask slamming my dick into him harder and harder each time. Sending Dave forward and back each time.

"Oh like that Cena," he moans.

"Where do you want me to shoot this?" I grunt.

"My mouth big boy," he moans. As I pull my dick from his ass, and his body does a 360.

"Here it comes big boy," I moan. As I gave my dick a couple strokes before allowing it to explode across Dave's face and mouth.

"Mmm, this shit is good," he said. As he licked around him mouth, as far as his tongue would go.

"Get up here and let me try some," I say laying on the bed. As Dave crawled up to me and we locked lips.

"Dave sorry about tonight, but I thought we could still celebrate," said a soft voice. As me and Dave both looked at the door. At the doorway stood a young man, I've seen him around the locker room a couple times, and I know it's Dave's boy friend Chris. He stood about my height about six foot. He looked really younger then his age but he was 18. He wore a black Batista shirt, and was wearing a pair of blue jeans. His hair was spiky, and his voice was rasp. Which my guess was either he Dave got busy last night or early today or he was yelling for Dave tonight so hard, that he lost his voice. But I think it was not from yelling, at least not from watching Dave wrestle.

"Chris," yelled Dave grabbing a spare pillow to cover his erection. "It's not what it looks like."

"Dave, I thought you said I was just for you now, you said you stopped screwing everyone in the locker room," cried Chris his eyes filled with tears. As he turned and ran outside the door.

"Chris stop," yelled Dave. As he grabbed another pillow and ran naked after the smaller man.

"Idiot," I say. As I stood from the bed and closed and locked Dave's hotel room door.

"I wonder if Cody is available tonight?" I ask my self out loud. As I sat on the bed and began to dial.

_Dave's POV_

I'm running down the hallway naked, but two pillows covering my ass and crotch. I can't believe I screwed things up. Chris means the world to me, ever since I met him in Florida. He was staying a little ways from my hotel and he decided to go walk his friends brother's dog. And lucky for him that day I was washing my car, and when I do that, I normally just wear a Speedo just like that day.

So at the very moment he sees me, he just kinda stops and drools. Which when he stopped he released his tight grip on his pants, so right in front of my house they fall down. I sure did have a good laugh, but when he didn't get up right away I knew something was wrong.

I leave my car and walk down the driveway to the street where he was sitting with his pants at his ankles, and he sat holding his scraped knee. "You ok?" I asked. Which right then he almost fainted.

"Ya," he said trying to pull up his pants.

"Here let me help ya with that," I say reaching down and pulling his pants for him, and helping him to his feet.

"Thanks," he said with a blush. I knew that he liked me and that's what led to us becoming boy friends.

But I just have to get him to forgive me. I know I screwed up and I slept on him but I just have to. "Please stop," I begged him. Trying to increase my speed.

"No Dave I have nothing to say to you," he said. As he just collapsed to his knees from emotion.

"Chris can't we just go somewhere and talk please?" I ask looking around at people staring.

"Why so you can tell me how much you love me?" he asked.

"I do Chris look at me, I would not have ran down this hall way if it was not for you," I say kneeling down.

"Fine lets just go," he says standing from the ground.

"Thanks," I say. As we turn and walk back down the long hall way.

"You know I really did your like your butt," he says. As I feel a soft hand run down my bare butt cheek, the one spot the pillow did not cover.

"Well let's get inside so I can say sorry," I say with a wink. As he swiped the card through the card slot as we entered. It was clear now that Cena had left. So we sit on the bed so we can talk.

"I'm so sorry baby," I say wiping a few tears from my eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well Dave your going to have to make up for this," he says. As he ran a finger down my cheek.

"Oh I will," I say. As I tried to lean in for a kiss.

"Not so fast," he says as he put a finger over my lips. "I got some new rules." "They are we use condoms till you are tested, and if you ever cheat on me again, I will be done with you," he says.

"I one hundred percent agree with that baby, now can I just get it so you can forgive me?" I ask.

"Ok," he says. As our fire works filled night continued.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dave's POV

I walk down the arena hall way just finishing up my match. I won tonight, and boy does that excite me. When I win my matches then I get to pick the kind of sex me, and Chris have. So some hot kinky all night, Chris won't be able to walk, so I must carry him sex, my favorite.

I open my locker room door looking for Chris to come give me a kiss for winning. But to my surprise he is not there. "Chris," I yell. Looking around the room till a spotted a piece of paper on the table. I picked it up and began to read. _"Dear Dave, I'm having sex with Eugene, he's way better then you ever were, he's hotter, smarter, just the whole package. I can't even believe I even dated some one like you. Someone that gives the worst sex, The one that is the ugliest dog on this planet, I don't even know why I would be caught dead with you. lol ya right, like I would ever cheat on my love, and you better not cheat on me again. Hope your match went well, maybe tonight can be kinky. Vince asked me to help sell some stuff at the arena. He said it won't take too long, so as soon as I'm done we can start our night. Problat about ten I will be done. Love you Dave you're my world! Your what makes me, you're my friend, lover, everything, and I don't want you to forget it! I Love You XOXOXOXO Chris. P.S. I am glad that these last few months you have been loyal to me, it hurts me when you cheat on me, it makes me feel like nothing, but now I know you really love me"_

"Ha, ha he would be so screwed with out me," I laughed folding the note and placing it back on the table.

"Hey Davey boy," said an echoing voice. As I turned to see who it was.

"What do you want Cody?" I ask looking at the younger smaller man in front of me.

"Got you a little present," Cody said with a grin.

"Ya what's that?" I ask. As I feel a sharp pain in the center of my back. I gasp as I fall to the floor in pain.

"Good job Randy,'' Cody says. As large feet began to kick at me.

"Let's make him pay Cody," Randy says. As the two men pick me up to my feet, and thrown me against the nearest wall.

"Ow," I cry. As my body fell to the ground.

"Let's handcuff his ass," Randy yells. As his and Cody's hands wrap around my waist as they drag me across the rooms

"Let's handcuff his ass," Randy yells. As he and Cody wrap there hands around my wrist as they dragged me across the room. Till we reached the large bench stuck in thee ground.

"Get up and lie on the bench bitch," Cody yelled kicking my ribs.

"Oww, what do you want from me?" I ask grabbing at my ribs. As I began to get to my knees.

"You need to learn not to screw people over, now hurry up and lie on you belly," Cody yells. As I stumble to my feet.

"No, go fuck your self," I yell swinging a fist at Cody. Only to miss from the pain in my stomach.

"Don't ever do that again boy," said Cody gritting his teeth. As he punched my sore abs.

"Stop," I cry. As my body flung forward.

"No, now lie on the bench," yelled Randy. As he gave me a push. Sending me onto the bench.

"Cuff him," Cody yells. As he and Randy pulled two silver handcuffs from there back pocket, snapping them around my wrist as the benches legs.

"Now Dave if you don't fight things will be better for you." "Now let's take these clothing off," said Randy with a grin. As his large hands began to rip at my shirt, splitting it in two. I then feel Cody's smaller hands working at removing my wrestling trunks. Rubbing my ass, as he did this.

"Guy's please just leave me alone," I beg. As I watch Cody walk across the room to a black bag I have never seen before.

"No Dave you need to learn," Cody says leaning down and pulling out a large black whip.

"Oh god don't, please I beg, just rape me and get it over with," I say squirming to try to get away from the approaching man.

"Just hold still and it will be over soon Dave," Cody said. As he got a firm grip on the whip and slammed it against my back. A large cracking noise echoed through out the room.

"Oww," I cry. As I fill a little bit of blood run down my back.

"Someone has been a very bad boy," said Cody again slamming the whip across my back.

"Please stop," I beg tears running down my face. As sharp pains ran down my back.

"For now," Cody says throwing the whip down. "Now it's time for real fun."

"Oh, I can't wait for this," Randy said. As he removed his shirt.

"What are you guys going to do next?" I asked. As I watch Randy drop his jeans and briefs, and Cody removing his clothing. Letting Randy's eleven inch dick stick out in front of him, as well as Cody's nine inch dick.

"Well I going to ride your ass, and your going to deep throat Randy's big dick," said Cody. As he got on the bench on top of me.

"Your not even going to lube me?" I ask. As I feel Cody spread my butt cheeks.

"Nope," Cody said. As he lined up his dick, and gave it one hard shove. Sending all nine inches into my cavern.

"Oww," I began to yell, but it was soon muffled by Randy's large dick entering my mouth.

"Now you better not bite," Randy says. As he grabbed the back of my head, and began to thrust.

"God Dave your so nice and tight," Cody moans. As his dick slams in and out of my butt.

"His mouth is so warm Cody, it feels like lava," Randy moans.

As my butt burns from the rape, and I gag on the large cock in my mouth, I began to reach up, and try to stop he assault on my throat. I tried and tried to get my hands up to stop it. Using all the strength I had. Till for some reason one of the handcuffs snapped. I then pull on the other till it breaks as well.

I had to stop this butt needed a perfect time to. As my brain races to try to figure out what to do. I hear a very loud grunt, and I feel my ass fill with a liquid. "Man Randy your going to have to try this," said Cody. As he pulled his dick from my ass, letting a mix of blood and cum pour out.

""Oh I am," Randy said pulling his dick from my sore mouth. At that time I knew it was time. With a quick burst I leaped from the bench spearing Randy to the ground.

"Cody help," cried Randy. As Cody began to come toward the two of us.

"Cody your going to be lucky if I don't kill you boy," I say with a evil stare.

"Sorry Randy," Cody said. As he quickly pulled his jeans on and left the room.

"Please Dave don't hurt me," cried Randy. "I'll do anything."

"Randy it's way too late for a offering, I'm just going to rape that ass of yours," I say gritting my teeth.

"Please don't rape me, I beg Dave," pleaded Randy. As he looked into my eyes above him, as small tears ran down his face.

"Well I want your ass, so what do you have in mind?" I ask.

"How about this you can lay on the bench and I will get on top of you, and take your dick." "You wont even have to do any work," Randy said.

"Fine, but if you try to run, then I rape," I say getting to my feet, pulling Randy to his.

"Lets get this big boy off," Randy said grasping my dick. As he lead me to the bench.

"You better hope you have been fucked soon boy," I say laying down, letting Randy mount me both of his feet on the floor. As he stood right above my dick.

"Here I go," Randy said. As he shut his eyes tight, and took my large mushroom head into his ass. Several minuets went by as Randy tried to take my entire dick, again and again he failed. Only able to take six of the twelve.

"Come on Orton you can do it," I say smacking Randy's ass.

"I got a better idea," said Randy. As he leaned down and ran a finger across my cheek. "How about I just let you fuck me."

"Oh I like that idea," I grunt, picking up the smaller man, allowing him to wrap his legs around my waist. As I laid us both on the floor. His head resting on the hard white tile.

"Fuck me Dave fuck me as hard as you can," Randy said. As I pushed my entire cock into his ass.

"Uhh," I moan throwing my head back. As my hips began to move forward.

"You like my ass?" asked Randy.

"Uhh," I moan in response.

"Then how about you dump that looser Chris, and date me?" asked Randy. As he said that I remembered the deal I made with Chris several months ago. I open my eyes and look across the room at a clock. I had ten minuets before Chris would be back. I had to finish this quick.

"Not going to happen Randy, I love him too much," I say thrusting harder and harder into Randy.

"Fine your loss," Randy said closing his eyes.

About three minuets had gone by, I was getting close. My brain had knocked out all noise even the young man under me. Which unfortunate for me, Chris got off early. "Dave what is this?" Chris asks slamming the door behind him.

"Chris I can explain," I say pulling out of Randy.

"How could you, I'm not even allowed to go near your ass but you let Randy," Chris cried. As he pointed out the shine from my butt and legs.

"It's not what you think baby," I say running toward Chris, wrapping my arms around him.

"Don't touch me," Chris says pushing me back.

"Chris please stop," I beg.

"No Dave you said you would not cheat on me, and you did," cried Chris. As he began to wipe away some tears, as he bolted out the door.

I run throw my wrestling trunks on, and dash after Chris. "Chris please stop I beg. As my chase went outside.

"No Dave leave me alone," he said.

"Please stop," I say running faster to grab his shoulder. At that moment it was flash. I began not breath right, stopped in my tracks, till I collapsed to my knees grabbing my chest.

"Chris," I wheezed.


End file.
